marvel_cinematic_universe_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
Bruce Banner
's Banner in Age of Ultron.]] 's Banner in The Incredible Hulk.]] Bruce Banner, also known as the Hulk, is a fictional character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Initially, he was portrayed by Edward Norton, then bowed out and was replaced by Mark Ruffalo. Lou Ferrigno voices the Hulk in the solo Hulk film. Dr. Banner is a scientist in biochemistry, nuclear physics, and gamma radiation. He conducted an experiment in an effort to replicate the super soldier serum that transformed Steve Rogers into Captain America, , 2011. however, he was accidentally exposed to large amounts of gamma radiation, which resulted in his transformation into a giant, near mindless green behemoth called the Hulk, which happens only in when he is greatly enraged, stressed, or hurt. Fearing for the safety of those around him, especially his girlfriend at the time, he fled the country and desperately tried to both find a cure, as well as, control what he could of the beast inside of him. , 2008. Inevitably, he was found on several occasions, which eventually led to him joining the Avengers, and then thanks to S.H.I.E.L.D., both of these encounters led authorities to back away, in large part due to him saving the world from the Chitauri. , 2012. He had since accepted his condition the best that he could, being able to have limited control over it. During the Battle of Sokovia, Banner as Hulk, elected to stay on the Avengers' Quinjet. The ship was in stealth mode, keeping him untraceable from the others locating his position. , 2015. He wound up on Sakaar, being forced into gladiatorial service, until Thor had a chance encounter with him on the planet, and while Hulk was happy, having formed his own personality, he eventually reverted back to Banner, who was accepting of Thor's plan to get off the planet. , 2017. After fighting Thanos and the Black Order onboard the Statesman, the Hulk felt used by Banner and refused to come out anymore. , 2018. After Thanos wiped out half the universe's population, with all the Infinity Stones, he joined a team that tracked down Thanos's location to get them back and undo his horrific act, but having served their purpose, Thanos had already destroyed. Feeling guilty for not killing him the right way before, Thor decapitated Thanos, leaving a sullen victory. In the five years that followed, Banner was able to experiment on himself to merge himself and the Hulk as a new entity, one leaving a confident Banner as the dominant persona, but with the body and all the strength of the Hulk. , 2019. Appearances * (2008) * (2012) * (2013, post-credits cameo) * ** 101. "Pilot" (2013, archival footage of the Hulk) * (2015) * (2016, archival footage of Hulk) * ** 213. "A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen" (2016, photo of Hulk) * (2017) * ** 109. "Front Toward Enemy" (2017, photo of Hulk) * (2018) * Captain Marvel (2019, mid-credits cameo) * (2019) Total appearances: 12. :Original: 8. :Archival: 2. :Photo: 2. Mentions * Marvel One-Shots ** The Consultant (2011) * ** 107. "The Hub" (2013) ** 119. "The Only Light in the Darkness" (2014) ** 122. "Beginning of the End" (2014) ** 214. "Love in the Time of Hydra" (2015) * WHiH Newsfront ** 105. "WHIH EXCLUSIVE: Scott Lang Interview" (2015) * ** 103. "AKA It's Called Whiskey" (2015) ** 104. "AKA 99 Friends" (2015) Total mentions: 8. Apocryphal ''Team Thor'' References Category:Avengers Category:Characters Category:Scientists